


A Puzzling Gift

by Glittering_Goldie



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glittering_Goldie/pseuds/Glittering_Goldie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi doesn't like Valentine's day. Dammit: Yami had planned to take advantage of the festivity and declare himself. What to do now? After a talk with Jonouchi, the ancient spirit decides to set on a game for his Aibou. A riddle based game. Will Yugi find the solution to the puzzles and win his prize?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Puzzling Gift

**Author's Note:**

> The English version of this story has been originally published on ff.net. The riddle is rigorously made-in-glimmering_goldie and I really hope you will like this cute piece of fluff.

He didn't know how he knew it, but he knew it was Valentine's day, and he knew what this day was… kind of.

It was the same way he understood Japanese culture, and how to interact with Yugi's friends. He wasn't born in Japan, he hadn't lived through the same experiences they had, but they were like innate within him. Acquired the very moment he had shared Yugi's body for the first time. He had stopped asking himself where this consciousness came from, he just accepted it as a matter of fact. It didn't matter. What really mattered was that today was Valentine's day. And he had realized this late.

Why on earth didn't Yugi do something to remind him? Like doing heart shaped biscuits, making postcards and valentines… Well, actually Yami should have realized it was almost February 14th by looking around: shops were all decorated in pink and red luminaries, roses everywhere, couples walking down the streets side by side…

Though he should have noticed all these things whilst walking beside Yugi and when he was around his Aibou… well, he couldn't think of anything else.

And then he was back at square one again. The spirit stopped from his pacing and lightly blushed. He had been thinking for hours now: what to do? It was Valentine's day. Yes, damn, Valentine's day! For some reason, repeating those damned words another few million times didn't seem to be helping him.

Help? Maybe… maybe he had to ask someone for help, someone more practiced than himself. But again: how? He had to possess his Mou Hitori No Ore's body to do that and it wasn't like he could say to Yugi  _'Hey, Aibou, sorry for bothering you. Can I borrow your body for a sec'? You know, I need it to walk around asking for advice for what to buy you for Valentine's day'._  No, it definitely wouldn't work. He needed a plan.

Suddenly, someone knocked on his door. The spirit paled: Yugi!

 _"Dammitdammitdammit: what do I do now? What do I do?"_ he panicked. Not that he had something to hide, and that was actually where the problem was: he had nothing for Yugi! But he didn't want the purple eyed boy to see him in such a state: what if he suspected something?

"Mou Hitori No Boku? May I come in?" Despite his panicked state, Yami couldn't help but smile tenderly: Yugi was always so kind, always asking permission before entering his room. He truly deserved the best, the gift of all gifts.

He managed to compose himself before he rushed to the door and opened it, smiling brightly.

"Sure you can, Aibou. You know you don't need to ask: you'll always be welcome here" he spoke sincerely. Yugi smiled, one of those sweet, kind smiles, that left Yami breathless. So little, such a small thing and Yugi was able to let him forget everything, every worry, his presence was enough to fill Yami's days-

"-ami? Yami, are you listening?"

The spirit shook his head, focusing his attention back on Yugi.

"S-sorry, I was lost in thoughts. Tell me".

"Nothing important, just… I sensed some anxiety… is everything all right? Do you need anything?" Yami gulped. Yugi's look was really too much to handle. Did he need anything? Only to keep on staring at his Aibou in contemplation for the rest of eternity. But he didn't say it. He shook his head again.

"N-no, don't mind. I told you: I was just… over thinking. But there's nothing wrong, don't worry at all" he hurried to answer.

"Okay… if you say so. I'll leave you with your thoughts then" the younger answered chuckling as he headed for the door to exit the room. Suddenly, an idea struck Yami's mind.

"Wait!"

Yugi suddenly turned back.

"Yes? You changed your mind?"

"N-no, I mean… I… have a bit of an awkward thing to ask you: could you… no, I can't ask you a thing like this, no" he replied, shaking his head and turning away from his Mou Hitori No Ore. Yugi grabbed his hand and forced him to look at him in the eyes.  _"Just as planned"_ Yami thought.

"Hey, what're you saying? You know I'll do anything for you." Okay, maybe the 'I'll do anything for you' from Yugi had a  _slightly_  different meaning to when Yami used the phrase, but… the spirit began to sweat: when had the room temperature increased so much?

Cool. He needed to keep his blood cool for his plan to work. He concentrated again, managing to get a cute, pitiful look with puppy eyes.

"You see… it's Valentine's day… and I've never experienced one. Streets and shops are all decorated in roses and lights and-"

"And since this house is not, for we don't celebrate Valentine's day, you'd like to walk around the city and breath the holiday's air, am I right?" Man, he didn't call Yugi 'Mou Hitori No Ore' for nothing: he had figured it out at once. The plan could work, it had to work…

Yami nodded hopefully, and crossed his fingers behind his back so as not to seem suspicious.  _"Say it, say those words…"_

"That's it? You know it's not my body we're talking about. It's ours. Hang out, enjoy yourself. I'll be there in my room playing something. Better: you know what we'll do? I'll phone Jounouchi and tell him to go with you, so he'll be able to explain you this whole 'lovers' day' thing and stuff. I don't think you really understand it that well" he chuckled.

Yami's eyes glittered maliciously. He couldn't help it: his little plan to possess his Aibou's body had worked perfectly. Yugi was too kind for his own good.

"Thank you, Aibou" he shortly answered.

A hour later, phase two of the gift-plan could finally start. Well, it actually was phase one. Buying the gift was his priority, right? Wasn't the priority always named 'phase one'? Okay, enough rambling: Jounouchi was approaching quickly, dressed like an Eskimo.  _'He's overdone it a bit hasn't he?'_  Yami thought to himself. Jou clearly didn't like cold weather.

As soon as Jounouchi reached Yami, he hugged the shorter so tightly he could barely breath. Yami just hoped he wouldn't die in that grip: how could he return the body to his Aibou then?

"What's up, pal? It's been too long since we hung out together, am I right Yugi?"

Yami smiled and lifted his gaze, his ruby eyes met Jounouchi's ones and the blond realized it wasn't with his best friend he was talking.

"Actually, Jou, it's been way more time. How are you?" he asked politely. Jounouchi cooled a bit, but he acted friendly anyway. He shrugged.

"Fine, fine" he smiled. "Despite this arctic weather". Yami chuckled. Then he went on speaking. "Come with me, let's have some hot chocolate".

Everybody knows you can't refuse a hot chocolate on a cold winter day, and in a short time the two friends found themselves sat on a table in a nice, warm cafe shop, in front of two cups of steaming chocolate.

Yami had quickly exposed his issue to Jounouchi. The blond held his mug with a thoughtful look. Still he felt happy. He had no idea how but he'd been thinking for a while now that the spirit of the puzzle had a crush on his Aibou and he couldn't help but find it… cute, though this word tasted strange when referred to Yami. The request the latter had just asked Jounouchi did nothing but endure this theory.

"So you want my advice about what'd be the perfect gift for the little one…" Yami nodded impatiently. Jou slightly scratched his head chuckling.

"Well, in all honesty I wouldn't know. You're actually the one to know Yugi better, you two share a body after all…"

"Yeah but I have no idea how Valentine's gifts are supposed to be or what Valentine's day actually is, no idea about the meanings of all these roses and hearts, about what they're supposed to mean and… what if I made the wrong move? What if I make a fool of myself? What should I do, Jou? Tell me what should I do!" Jono couldn't help but feel pitiful for the spirit, he sounded so desperate. It was clear that the only thing he cared about was to make his Aibou happy.

"You really like Yugi, don't you?" he softly asked. Yami stiffened and his cheeks reddened a bit. He nodded.

"I do."

"And you'd like this gift to be special because, whenever Yugi looks at it, you want him to understand how much he means to you." Yami nodded again. He lifted his gaze and met Jounouchi's brown irises. The two stared in each other faces a few moments, then smiled and redirected their attention to the hot chocolate. Jounouchi began to play with his teaspoon, lost in thoughts.

"Let's see… Yugi doesn't celebrate Valentine's day.

He's not that kind of guy. The holiday is too cheesy for him and he's always believed if you love someone you should show that love every day, not just once a year…"

Hearing those words, Yami's look had become sorrowful, between discouraged and miserable: Jou had to stop himself from adding more to his explanation. He cleared his throat.

"But, ahem, I think it's nice of you to do such a thing for Yugi, anyway. He'd surely appreciate it, don't worry".

"You really mean that, Jou?" the spirit asked hopefully.

"Sure, only try to avoid saying it's a 'Valentine's present'"

"What the heck should I do then?!" Yami exclaimed out of frustration.

"N-no, let me rephrase that: it's a nice idea. Maybe you'll be the one to change Yugi's mind about Valentine's day. We just need a great idea…" Yami nodded. Yeah, he had to make Yugi change his mind, and to make so, he needed a great idea, a super idea, THE idea.

The two friends sat quietly for a while, from time to time one of them lifting their head, as if struck by inspiration, but as soon as he opened his mouth he lowered his head again, already repenting of what he hadn't even said.

Until they exclaimed as one.

"A game!"

"Sure but what kind of game?" Jou said, disconsolate again.

"Let  _me_ think about this" the red eyed boy answered. Just by hearing the word 'game' a smirk had plastered on his mouth and a new plan had starting forming in his head.

Quickly, Yami stood up. He left a couple of coins near his mug, then rushed to the doors of the cafè. Abruptly he stopped and turned around, remembering he was abandoning his blond friend.

"Thank you so much, Jou, you've been a great help. But I really have to go now." the taller nodded perplexed.

"Uh, really? Well, I'm glad to help… Have a nice day and let me know what happens.'' The spirit answered with a blink before he disappeared behind the cafè's doors. Technically, Jounouchi thought, Yami had done it all by himself; the blond had been nothing but 'emotional support'.

A game. How could he forget to think about it? There was no thing Yugi loved more in the world. But Yami needed to chose what game and there were so many different types… he had to think of the result. What was his aim, what was it that he wanted to achieve? His Aibou to fall into his arms… that was pretty much it. So the game's aim was to reveal Yami's true feelings. Ok… this could turn out embarrassing, but to conquer Yugi's heart was going to be a challenge, wasn't it? Yami had never stepped back before a challenge. And he had never lost before. He would make it this time too. He must.

 _'Think, you millenary spirit. We need something hard, challenging, whilst still being able to tell Yugi you love him…'_  then, the solution came to him _: 'A riddle!'_

Yes. He'd think of a riddle, a series of riddles, with their solutions being his words of love to his Aibou.

Thinking and thinking, Yami got home. He rushed up the stairs and once in Yugi's bedroom he closed his eyes and made his way towards his own soul room. Almost running through the puzzle's corridor, his Mou Hitori No Ore saw him.

"Hey, Mou Hitori No Boku! Are you already at home? How did it go, eh?" Yami just waved with his left hand, he didn't even bother turning his head to the young man.

"Fine, Aibou, thank you. Sorry but I have stuff to do" Yugi stared at him in confusion while his other self ran towards his room, opened the door and disappeared behind it.

"Well… if you say so…" he murmured. He then shrugged and got himself back into the puzzle he was playing. Yami was acting strange recently…

Yami quickly locked the door and sat on the cold floor of his dark soul room, arms crossed over his chest and a thoughtful expression on his face.

_'Riddle, riddle… I can construct a sentence or just one word, I can use letters, rhymes, let the solution be a few syllables at a time… And how am I supposed to give him the riddles? Maybe I could… no, that won't work. Then I could just tell him myself- no, doesn't work either. I need something more professional…_

_Ah, I got it! A treasure hunt! My room is a labyrinth after all, it will be easy to- no, no: it'll be impossible! He could end up wandering through these millions of corridors for years before he even finds the first of the riddles…_

_I fear I'd need his body once again. I'm hiding them in his own house'._

And with this resolution, he stood up and exited the room. His direction? Yugi's soul room.

The purple eyed boy was a bit surprised to find the spirit at his door after he darted out through the corridor just some minutes before, but he was happy nonetheless: seeing Yami always put him in a good mood.

"Yes?" he asked smiling.

"Well… I forgot to do something before… I was wondering if you, please, could-"

"Switch places again? Sure, don't worry about this" Yugi said a bit perplexed. He hadn't got any problem in leaving his body in Yami's hands. The spirit was always so worried about not harming it in any way than he was far more careful than Yugi himself in 'treat it well', it was just… the red eyed boy was acting stranger and stranger.

The spirit quickly thanked Yugi and disappeared again. He closed his eyes and once opened them again, he found himself on Yugi's bed, in the house above the Kame Game Shop.

"Good" he said. He approached the desk and let his hand wonder over its surface hunting for a pen and a sheet of paper: He was intentioned to finish this as soon as possible; he didn't like to posses his Aibou's body and had promised himself to do so only if strictly necessary.

After a while, Yami had a plan. He had completely changed his mind and created only one riddle, but he made sure it was difficult enough to solve and that its solution would easily allow Yugi to see Yami's fondness for his Aibou. He finally put the pen down.

Before his ruby red eyes now, was a tiny piece of paper, accurately folded. Written in elegant calligraphy on its surface was a hidden word which, once unveiled, could change his and Yugi's lives. Probably completely…

A strange emotion took possession of him, all of a sudden. Fear.

What was he doing? Was he actually going to declare his love for Yugi? Now? In that nonsensical way? Really?

He still had time. Yes, he could just take that paper, rip it into tiny, little pieces and burn them to ashes. He was good at setting things on fire, that green-haired guy at Burger World was sure about it. But now that Yami thought of the episode, that escaped man had dared to beat Anzu, so he deserved to be set on fire; actually the poor piece of paper had beaten no one, it would be unfair...

Yami smacked himself in the head.

_'Idiot. This doesn't make sense at all! Stop thinking incoherently, focus. Are you really going to draw back? After all this effort? You fool, it's now or never!'_

But a voice within himself was telling him that that 'never' maybe wasn't so of a bad thing: what if Yugi didn't return his feelings? Would their relationship spoil? Would it become awkward till the point the two of them would get so distant that, at the peak of embarrassment, they would reach the tipping point?

No, no, no! It was his Mou Hitori No Ore he was speaking of: that would never happen, no matter how idiotic Yami was, Yugi would never abandon him; he was far too kind, too nice, too sweet, too gorgeous, too-

"What are you doing other me?"

Yami usually didn't swear. But, oh, how he'd like to now… He was so absorbed in being loud in Yugi's praises, that he didn't notice the purple eyed teen had probably got tired of being all alone in his soul room, and he had better thought to go and give a peek in his other self's room, to see what the spirit was doing so mysterious and secretive.

And Yami almost had a heart attack.

"Yugi!" he wheezed.

That boy diverted his attention away from the piece of paper in his partner's hands and focused on the spirit's ruby eyes. He kindly smiled. "Oops, sorry for scaring you. I was just curious… you've been away for hours. What is that you are hiding there?" he said pointing at the folded paper. Yami became redder than his own eyes, then he stiffened and reflected a bit: after all every cloud had a silver lining. He was indeed going to tell Yugi about the paper in the end, despite his afterthoughts, so the fact the little one had discovered it all by himself was actually a good thing. Yami didn't even need to hide the riddle now.

Giving himself a bit of composure, the spirit tried to put on his challenge-look and stood up. He cleared his voice and winked a smirk.

"This, my dear Aibou" he said lifting the paper in the air a bit "is a gift, for you. It's a little enigma, a riddle, whose solution could be a word men know well. When you try and solve this, keep in mind I am the one who is… saying that word…" he suddenly stopped, he could not draw back now, he could no more "… to you" he finished lowering his gaze to the floor for a second.

Yugi arched an eyebrow: "Yami, what're-"

"Don't worry, everything's okay. Think of this like my own way to wish you happy Valentine's Day without me actually saying that, I know you don't like this celebration…"  _'Who knows, maybe tomorrow you'll have your mind changed'_  he thought.

"It's February 14, 12 o'clock" he went on pointing at the black alarm clock on Yugi's desk. "You'll have till the midnight of today to solve the riddle and give me your answer".

"And then?" Yugi asked in confusion, though he was intrigued by the idea of a new challenge. Yami displayed the smirkiest of his smirks, ruby irises shining. The purple eyed teen slightly blushed.

"And then, if your solution is right, there'll be a prize… waiting for you" he said huskily. After finishing his sentence he left Yugi back in control and withdrew back in his soul room.

The boy stood still, staring at the piece of paper in his hand, highly perplexed. Yami had been… mysterious. Still, despise all that boldness, Yugi had been able to sense in his friend's behavior his agitation, anxiety, fear… was there something behind it? Well, it seemed the only way to find out was to have a look at this riddle, right?

So he sat at his desk and unfolded the white paper. Yami's neat and peculiar handwriting displayed before his eyes. It was a rhyme, four verses long. A classical, the boy thought.

_I'll elect you to give myself to thee_

_But be sure I don't choose nor I see._

_Truth that's soft as melted wax,_

_surely I'm the sweetest paradox._

Okay. This was definitely enigmatic. At first sight it could really be any thing and Yugi really didn't feel in the mood for thinking, he was too curious about finding the reason of Yami's strange behavior. Though he knew well he had to solve that riddle to find out, so he tried to concentrate and focused on the verses. There had to be a resolution key hidden somewhere among the words… He read the lines once again, putting his head resting on his hands.

While Yugi was racking his brains, Yami was in the millennium puzzle, in a fit of nerves. He was getting really agitated now that Yugi had the riddle, at the point there was a part of him that wished it was already February 15, or at least past midnight, so that Yugi wouldn't be able to solve his enigma on time. But another part of him hoped wholeheartedly Yugi made it immediately. Because he could no longer hide his affection from his Aibou (he hated to think he was keeping something hidden from him; the two of them used to share everything) and obviously, he really hoped his feelings to be returned.

Since there wasn't much he could do in the puzzle without his partner, apart from wondering in its endless corridors playing hide and seek with his own shadow, Yami sighed and finally resolved to sitting on the cold floor once again. He leant his back on the wall and waited in a patient anxiety, giving a peek at his Aibou's thoughts from time to time. Those were going to be the longest and most painful twelve hours in his millenary existence.

Hours passed by, the sun was beginning to set and the purple eyed teen had still to come up with something. In all honesty, it wasn't like the rhyme was a difficult one. The boy, as skilled as he was in playing games, would certainly solve it in no time under other circumstances.

Yugi hadn't still succeeded in getting anywhere because of his total lack of concentration.

Instead of asking himself what the riddle's solution could possibly be, he kept on thinking about what the message his Mou Hitori No Boku wanted to give him could be. Was it a good or a bad one? What did it have to do with Yugi? Because it  _did_  have something to do with Yugi, right? And again, what was the reason for that nonsensical game?

What did his yami want to obtain?

That was it. That was the true question, the real puzzle. And Yugi had spent the last hours questioning himself about that and all those other silly questions instead of actually trying to reflect upon the damned riddle itself.

He sighed letting his head rest on his left hand. He must focus or he wasn't ever going to solve that thing. He chose then to analyze each line, hunting for some clue hidden among the words.

_Surely I'm the sweetest paradox._

That made no sense. It could be actually anything: life, vengeance, a dream…The spiky haired boy discarded line number four as a clue-less one; that left three.

_Truth that's soft as melted wax._

What truth was as soft as melted wax? A good truth, something truthfully nice… Melted wax… How come that this line reminded him of something? Melted…

And then it suddenly struck his mind.

He had heard of that metaphor before, during his English class. According to a poem, there was only one thing softer than melting wax: true love.

It seemed so simple now, almost banal, though so logical, and he hadn't ever thought about it. How stupid of him.

_Love._

It fitted. Lovers give themselves to each other, love is blind but can go beyond appearances and see a person's true face. Love: both terrible and beautiful, kind and dreadful, the paradox par excellence.

Love.

And as suddenly as he found the solution, Yugi realized.

He stiffened. Staring at air for long seconds.

Had he… truly been so blind? He had been so stupid not to understand it till the very end. Despite all his Mou Hitori No Boku's glances, his care, his kindness, his words…Well, all this riddle thing was surely quite saccharine but, how could Yugi complain? He was too busy trying to stop his hands from shaking.

Yami.

Yami loved.

Yami loved  _him_.

What now?

Did Yugi love him back? Love in  _that_ sense?

His trembling hands weren't helping him to have a clear idea about his feelings. He stood up in pure agitation and headed to the bathroom. He turned the tap on and let cold water flow down, till it became almost frozen. He immerged his hands in the crystal liquid and poured it onto his face. The sudden contact with the icy water quiet him down. After he had been wetting his face for a few minutes, Yugi finally felt that he was lucid and (almost) quiet again. And also freezing cold.

 _'Yeah, I'm also freezing cold'_  he said to himself rolling his eyes.  _'But try to concentrate now'_ he kept on. _'What do you feel for Mou Hitori No Boku? Fondness? Man. Sure as hell I'm attached to him. He's my other self, we're basically the same person! It's more than a year since we started to share every single thing, we have no secret from each other, we never argue, he'd do anything for me and I-'_

He stopped.  _'-I'd do the same'._

Didn't he read it somewhere? Lovers would do anything for each other.

He tried to put some of the other people he had a strong bond with in place of Yami. He, Yugi, would do anything for his mother? His grandpa? Jounouchi? He- he wasn't so sure… maybe not quite any- thing… and for Yami… would he? He didn't even need to think about it, the answer was only one and it came out with such a spontaneity Yugi was almost scared: yes, yes. Yes.

What was the bond he and Yami shared? That of friends, brothers, lovers? Friends and brothers didn't seem enough if Yugi thought back of all the things the two of them had fought together. That bond was deep, deep as no bond could never ever be. They were on the same wavelength, they understood each other, completed each other. And lovers were supposed to complete each other, right?

Yugi did not know how to react. Actually there wasn't a word more fitting to he and his other self's connection than 'love'. How come he'd never thought of it? Indeed… indeed he  _had_ thought about it, immediately, since the very first days, but it had seemed so weird, almost wrong, that he had put those thoughts aside, they made him embarrassed and he feared of spoiling his relationship with the red eyed spirit. Still he should have known. Yami was his other half, that which one of the two felt, the other felt as well: anger, joy, sadness… love. Love.

He was nervous. He was happy. And excited too. And not just for he had found the riddle's solution. He felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his heart, a heavy burden he had forget about long time ago. The last veil that kept himself hidden from Yami, that prevented him from sharing everything with his other self. The last secret. A secret that'd been hidden by both the two guys. And the spirit had found the braveness to tell it first.

Yugi smiled. Now he was anxious: he remembered very well that tone of voice Yami had used when he gave Yugi the riddle. Saying it'd been 'seductive' would be an underestimation. And he'd promised a prize too. Well, the purple eyed boy surely deserved a prize, and he had a feeling of what that actually could be. Yami could be so predictable sometimes… But… leaving Yami free hand on this too wouldn't be fun. After all, Yami had sorted the game out, he had declared himself… now he was even willing to make the gift all by himself?  _That_ gift? Oh, no. Not at all.

The spiky haired teen smirked. He closed his eyes and once opened, he found himself in his own soul room, surrounded by various toys. He tip toed to the door and carefully lowered the handle. He exited and closed the door behind his back. Now he was in the dark corridor which connected his and Yami's rooms. At a few steps of distance there was the puzzle's spirit's door. Yugi chuckled and slowly approached to the entrance, being carefully not to make a noise: if his other self sensed the boy's presence, everything would go to rack and ruin. Still, acting this catlike was quite amusing.

Finally he filled the short distance between the two rooms and he found himself face to face with a dark ancient looking door. Instead of knocking, he positioned his ear on the wooden surface and as he didn't hear a sound behind it, he gently and cautiously lowered the handle and peeked in the shadowy room, turning his head to the left.

This wasn't expected.

Less than five millimeters from his own face was his Mou Hitori No Boku. Arms crossed over his chest, back nonchalantly leant on the wall and a playful smirk on his lips. The feeble light from Yugi's room that filtered out of the crack, gave those ruby irises a gleam like the other boy had never seen.

Yugi gulped. He tried to blubber something like 'I was just taking a tour' but from his throat came out only incoherent sort-of-sounds. Nervousness was definitely a bad thing.

Yami chuckled amused, he moved and took place right in front of his blushing Aibou, this time only three millimeters away from his face.

"Something's wrong, Aibou?"

Yugi sputtered some other illogical syllables.

"'Cause something is telling me you're not here to ask my help with the game. And it also tells me you've found out both the solution…" he whispered even more mischievously "… and the prize".

This. Wasn't. Expected. At. All.

Why was it that when it came to Yami, things could never turn out as planned? Why was the spirit always a step ahead of him? It was supposed to be so simple. All Yugi had to do was to get in his partner's soul room, take him off-guard, acting mischievous and claim his prize. That was it. Wasn't Mou Hitori No Boku the nervous one? How come the roles had switched all of a sudden and now Yami was the one having the upper hand?

Yugi already knew he would not succeed in finding out, it was like the other could read his mind -… it was just like this, wasn't it? How could he forget about a thing like that?

The spirit's smirk widened. Evidently he had sensed that Yugi understood his plan had got in smithereens, and this fact seemed to amuse the ancient teen highly. He had been the one setting the game on in the first place, it was just fair he finished it as well, as he'd planned from the very beginning.

"Do you have something to add?" he silkily asked.

Yugi slowly shook his head. Had he won or had he lost? He couldn't tell because at the moment he felt at the spirit's complete mercy, and he had realized only now he had been the whole time, from the start of the game. But how could he complain when being at the mercy of a Mou Hitori No Boku with those deep, glittering eyes, sparkling like they were bloodshot rubies?

He closed the door behind his back and bridged two of the three millimeters that took them apart.

"Shut up and give me my prize" he whispered before their lips melted one against the other.


End file.
